1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car frame protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new car doorframe protecting device for preventing impact damage to the sill portion of the car doorframe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car frame protecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, car frame protecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,678; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,695; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,824; U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,169; U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,778; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 339,784.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new car doorframe protecting device. The inventive device includes a panel. The panel is elongate and has a generally planar top and bottom surface. The panel has a first edge, a second edge, a third edge and a fourth edge. The first and second edges are opposite edges and are generally orientated parallel to each other and a longitudinal axis of the panel. The panel has a substantially rectangular shape and comprises a flexible material. A fastening, means fastens the panel to a car doorframe.
In these respects, the car doorframe protecting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing impact damage to the sill portion of the car doorframe.